Eclipse del amor
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Esta historia relata la relacion de sakura y sasuke y como a pesar de ser un martirio ella no puede dejarlo.


"**ECLIPSE DEL AMOR"**

**Disclaimer:**Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, de ser así el narusaku habría salido desde mucho antes y naruto se hubiese traído a sasuke a jalones de ser necesario…y Jiraya no habría…buaaa!!La canción usada en este fic es "Eclipse total del amor" la versión en español cantada por Yuridia, pueden oír esta canción o la versión en ingles.

**Summary: **Sasuke regreso a la aldea tras años lejos de esta; vuelve con la intención de estar con sakura y esta estaba muy feliz en inicio. Aunque como Sasuke se ha convertido en un ninja de elite ella se siente sola y abandonada, sabe lo que quiere y siente pero el muchacho no parece responder.

Dejen post no sean gachos..miren que me cuesta mucho escribir historias…

___________________

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando  
y que no regresarás

Mírame…por favor solo una mirada con sentimiento, como las que te dedico y que nunca notas; lo necesito Sasuke, necesito saber que soy importante para ti, que sabes que estoy allí contigo y que no formo solo parte del mobiliario, hazme saber que me quieres. Alivia el dolor que siento cuando vas de misión en misión y me quedo con la incertidumbre de saber si vas a volver. Por favor Sasuke…siento que a veces te olvidas de que formo parte muy importante de tu vida.

Miro como te vas con un simple hasta pronto, ni siquiera volteas a mirarme, siento dolor, me preocupas y aun más esa indiferencia tuya que parece no haber cambiado con el correr de los años. Una lagrima cae lenta mientras me resigno a ir hacia el comedor a estar sola durante otras semanas.

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada  
de estar sola y de escucharme llorar

Rompo a llorar sobre la mesa dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis brazos, ¿es qué no te das cuenta de que me duele el que me ignores de esa forma?; duro así hasta la medianoche, me levanto torpemente para ir a la cama, esa que esta tan sola como yo; estuve toda la tarde llorando por ti que me arden los ojos de lo seco que se han quedado. Siempre es lo mismo.

Recorro los pasillos con torpeza, aun adormecida y con la visión borrosa, ya no sollozo pero mirando la casa a oscuras pienso que es cansado, que estoy harta de esa situación; estoy harta de sentirme prisionera en una casa vacía.

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando miro atrás  
y veo con miedo  
lo mejor de nuestros años correr

Estos días he estado aletargada, ajena al mundo que no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste; Naruto me invito un ramen para platicar, estaba recordando viejos tiempos y fue cuando tome conciencia del tiempo y su correr.

-¿tres años? Cierto hace cuatro que regreso y llevo tres casada-sonrió con un extraño pesar que no pasa desapercibido para ese amigo mío tan fiel pero que aun así sabe que lo mejor es no decir nada.-Sakura-chan Sasuke regresa mañana ¿no estas feliz?-lo miro sorprendida no sabia que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue-su misión no duraba…-el suspiro antes de hablar-…tres semanas si Sakura-chan la acaba de terminar y son como tres días de viaje a la aldea así que regresara entre hoy y mañana-Me levante y despedí torpemente corriendo, tanto tiempo, y sentí que disfrute muy poco realmente, llegue a la casa y mire esa foto de nuestra boda, yo muy feliz y el apenas si sonreía un poco, sentí nuevas ganas de llorar pero las resistí decidida a no soportar esa situación un minuto más.

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando quiero escaparme  
y tu mirada me envuelve  
y me vuelvo a perder

Mira mis ojos...  
de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Esa noche estaba vestida con una yutaka color roja muy simple, llegaste haciendo apenas ruido en la sala principal y caminaste hacia la habitación que abriste agotado, te miro aprensiva pero al notar que no hay heridas en ti dejo la preocupación para tomar la determinación de decirte lo que siento. Tengo que escapar a esta situación que esta acabando conmigo, tomo aire y me levanto de la cama para caminar hacia ti.

-tenemos que hablar Sasuke…-me miras, luces cansado, tanto como yo de llorar por esta relación-mañana Sakura, estoy demasiado cansado ¿sabes?-me miras, mi corazón se acelera, esa mirada tuya oscura, profunda me fascina a tal punto que pierdo las fuerzas que había reunido esta tarde, cierro los ojos y suspiro mientras concuerdo contigo-si, otro día será- me muevo a un lado y te dejo avanzar hacia la maca, te quitas la sudada y manchada camisa y subes a la cama, yo tomo el lado contrario y me acuesto.

Volteo a mirarte, dormido de costado sin mirarme, me giro hacia el otro lado, dolorida por el hecho de que siento que mis sentimientos hacia ti me tendrán encadenada mucho tiempo. Aprieto con fuerza los ojos mientras aprieto mi cabeza entre la almohada, "mírame Sasuke, mira en mis ojos el dolor que siento..te lo ruego" pienso mientras siento que la situación se escapa de mis manos como siempre, que no importa cuanto lo intente tu eres una corriente que siempre me arrastrara hasta lo más profundo.

Mira mis ojos  
de vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
Mírame...  
de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura  
y no quiero despertar

Siempre he soñado con cosas cursis y otras más pasionales, cualquier cosa estaría mejor que esto, desearía que el sueño durase más pero debo despertar, muy a mi pesar. Fantaseo todo el tiempo contigo y con lo que me gustaría que pasara ¿no notas lo desesperada que estoy? Tengo que imaginar que eres alguien distinto para sentirme mejor Sasuke. Lloro de impotencia por que las fantasías siempre se derrumban en la mañana que siempre me parece fría. Sasuke alivia mi dolor, no lo soporto, me enloquece enteramente lo que ocurre con nosotros dos.

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos  
y preguntas como estás  
Mírame...  
de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos  
pero nunca te lo dejo saber.

Despiertas poco después de mi por lo que no notaste mi leve llanto, me dedicas una mirada y preguntas como me encuentro esa mañana, desearía gritarte con todas mis fuerzas que no aguanto, que tengo que escapar de este circulo vicioso, que deseo que me hagas sentir querida, que estoy allí, que existo, te miento de la misma manera que siempre, una sonrisa falsa llena de un sentimiento falso. Sonrió mientras te digo que te preparare el desayuno y te espero abajo. Quisiera despertar de este mal sueño pero para mi desgracia es una realidad completa. Durante el desayuno platicas acerca de tu misión y lo que haces, siempre haces la misión con alguna chica que seguro no pierde ocasión de echarte los perros a pesar de estar casado, siento que el tenedor con el que tomo un poco de huevo esta rompiéndose contra mi mano y mi fuerza descomunal, finjo una relajación sorprendente, me incomoda eso, que tu pudieras estar con otra chica divertido y yo aquí sufriendo, me carcomen los celos y la rabia, rabia por que deje de hacer lo que me gustaba por esta contigo, deje pasar lo que quería, desvié el camino que protegía por que creí haber encontrado lo que quería en ti, platicas tranquilo y yo correspondo con la misma serenidad y un rastro de emoción, tu ignoras lo que siento realmente por que así lo prefiero yo.

Mírame...  
de vez en cuando quiero escaparme  
y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder  
Mira mis ojos...  
de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Debería escapar de este vicio que eres tu pero me dedicas una mirada y me agradeces por escucharte, siento que mi mundo se derrumba, te amo y soporto una situación dolorosa y fuera de control, deseo escapar pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, siento perder el control de mi vida y siento como lo tomas tu y el mundo que te rodea.

Mira mis ojos...  
de vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
Y esta noche quiero más  
que me abraces fuertemente  
que en tus brazos soñaré  
que este amor es para siempre.  
Que en penumbras un rayo de luz  
nos envuelva a los dos.

Mírame, nota lo que siento por favor, estoy desesperada y no puedo pasar el día muy lentamente mientras espero ansiosa la noche, esperando algo distinto a lo habitual, esperando una mirada apasionada, unas caricias, besos y mas demostraciones de afecto. Deseo más que acostarme a tu lado y dormir, quiero que tomes iniciativa y me abraces, que me estreches tan fuerte como puedas y no me dejes ir, que me digas que me necesitas, hazme soñar con un amor que deseo, hazme creer que eso que espero sientas es para siempre, Hazme pensar que me amas de aquí al infinito, ilumina mi vida libérame de las sombras y me mis cadenas de dolor, dame esperanzas Sasuke.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar  
tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.  
Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar  
de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar

Pero no ocurre eso que anhelo, es otra noche más que vivo a la espera de que me demuestres tu amor,¿ no te das cuenta que es un juego esta relación, una farsa?, date cuenta que todo tu me impides la libertad y felicidad pues me encuentro encadenada a tu voluntad por culpa del amor tan grande que siento; este juego peligroso esta acabándome muy rápido, no logro escapar y no hay nada que por mi misma pueda hacer, ya lo intente todo, estoy justo donde no quiero en una situación que depende de una reacción para que ocurra algún cambio, pero pareciera que no ocurrirá de mi parte.

y así te tengo que amar  
el tiempo acaba de empezar  
el tiempo no terminará

Pero no puedo arrepentirme, así elegí vivir, así escogí amarte y no debo replicar aunque duela, esto apenas inicia pienso, aun me queda mucho dolor por experimentar. Tanto que pude hacer y cambie por ti pero así escogí quererte pues ya sabía las reglas de este juego.

Erase una vez una historia feliz  
y ahora es solo un cuento de horror  
ya nada puedo hacer,  
eclipse total del amor

Todo esto parecía el cuento de hadas que soñé, que llegaras a mi y me dijeras que estuviese contigo toda la vida, no pensé que seria una pesadilla interminable, una de la que inconscientemente no deseo despertar por que tu amor me aprisiona, nada hay por hacer y siento como esto se transforma en un eclipse que no permite ver la luz, tu amor ensombrece en lugar de iluminar mi vida.

Erase una vez una hazaña vivir  
y ahora ya no tengo valor  
nada que decir,  
eclipse total del amor...

Era una mujer valiente, hice muchas cosas, y viví otras tantas a tu lado, parecía ser perfecto lo que viviría, tranquilo y apacible pero es una pesadilla y de la mujer valerosa que fui no queda más que el nombre pues no me atrevo a darle fin a esta relación, no tengo el valor de decirte que se acabo, de salir por esa puerta por la que estoy segura no volvería a entrar, no hay nada que decir, otra noche se asoma, otra más en la que vivo en la oscuridad; esta refleja lo que siento, no hay nada que replicar…tu amor es un eclipse en mi vida.


End file.
